1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid filled damper which can be used as an engine mount or the like and which exhibits variable damping characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-60-104828 discloses an arrangement wherein damping characteristics can be switched between hard and soft under electronic control. However, this arrangement can only be switched between hard and soft modes and as a result when the exciting frequency is high the damping force component is amplified in a manner wherein it exceeds the damping effect provided by the elastomeric spring and induces the drawback that effective vibration damping cannot be achieved.